Cyborg Ninja vs Shadow Ninja
by Aksine
Summary: A versus between Raiden from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and Zed ,in the Summoner's Rift,for those who do not know who Raiden ,either google himr or there's link inside,based off some idea I had ,Violent content present ,One shot,please rate and review


Zed vs Raiden

* * *

A/N It might confuse you guys if you dont know who Raiden is ,he is character originally present in Metal Gear Solid 2 ,but latest appearance in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance as a Cyborg Ninja,After checking out Metal Gear Rising Revengeance I was in love with the character and his design and this idea came to me suddenly,Lets put ninja vs ninja,

Raiden conecepts could work beautifully as melee assassin in the league :P

better check this link before you read this en. wiki/Metal_Gear_Rising:_Revengeance

And for the sake it,lets just say its AU where Raiden happens to exist in the league :P

* * *

The Fields of Justice,Mid Lane

Zed sharpens his arm blades and readies his razor shurikens,hidden behind his steel mask ,Raiden calmly stands there ,with his VT7 HF blade in his hand his cyborg body shimmering with energy,His eye gleams a reddish hue,his hair blows in the wind.

The hooded summoner between them, is standinga little behind and is the referee ,"Introduce yourselves" ,Zed bows and speaks"I am Zed ,the master of the Shadows" ,Raiden acknowledges this with a nod and speaks"I am Raiden,also known as Jack the Ripper"

The air was uneasy around them,Zed had never seen anyone like this before,'it looks like,Raiden is not from this world,something like Viktor,But he looks easy to beat,like Viktor is' .Raiden seems unnerved about it,'Looks like some ,medieval time Ninja,seems easy to dispose off'

Not wasting anymore time,the hooded summoner ,moves back and then shouts"Let the battle begin"

Without further Ado,Raiden ran leaving trails of electricity at his feet ,Zed just placed his shadow in the front ,Raiden jumped ,with the blade held to his back swung at Zed,who just switched places with his shadow and then threw his razor shuriken hitting Raiden square on the back,and dissappear ing into the then just entered a defensive position as Zed struck him and parried the blow with his HF blade,a flash of red,which easily cut through Zed's armor ,leaving a trail of blood dripping .

Zed clenched his teeth under his mask "That blade is deadly,I must try to avoid it",Zed then dashed forward towards Raiden and spun around in circle ,executing his shadow slash,while Raiden was a bit dazed from the attack but relatively unharmed .Immediately he threw the HF blade and stood on his legs catching the blade with his feet and sent a flurry of strikes ,the blade illuminating the path.

Zed forced himself into a defensive position crossing his arms ,but to no heed,Raiden's blade just cut through it,forcing Zed to shadow now there were several cuts in Zeds arms and shoulders ,He decided to now use all his shadows .

Raiden came back on his feet ,grabbed the blade and was going plunge it into Zed,but missed as Zed just dissolved into the ground ,appearing with 5 identical shadows circling Raiden,and a split second later ,several Razor shurikens dug into Raiden,leaving him several tiny cuts bleeding .

'Man,this guy is harder than I expected,but nothing I cant beat,Time to finish this' ,with that Raiden charged his fist with Electricity and was running ,using his Augmented Reality system ,he identified Zed amongs the shadow clones and dashed towards 's eyes under his mask widened as he saw Raiden approach him with incredible speed'But how did he know?',Zed had no time to react and took the brunt of the force denting his chest armor so hard that it caved in ,his helmet also fell off ,revealing Zed's shaggy hair and bleeding mouth.

Zed spat out some blood feeling the coppery taste,Raiden just stood there ,having a smirk on his face "Is that all you've got?",he taunted .

Zed decided ,its time for him to use his ultimate,he dissolved into the air and appeared behind Raiden ,Placing several shadows that then threw shurikens,and thrust both his blade deep into Raiden's back ,going right through ,the edges protruding on Raidens abdomen,excessive blood gushing.

Raiden appeared to defeated as he bent his neck but he turned back and his one eye gleamed red"Pain ,this is why I fight",with that he pushed out a startled Zed's blades and no less than millisecond ,Raiden was swiping with his HF blade,cutting through Zed a few dozen times ,leaving the latter a bloody mess .The hooded summoner was suprised as he announced "Raiden is the winner",Raiden just gave an eerie smile that freaked the summoner.

Later back in the halls ,Zed swallowed his pride as he had a humiliating defeat,Raiden just walking nearby ,bowed and offered his hand,Zed shook it ,Raiden then said "Nice try"

Zed replied"Your invincible,never have seen such a strong ninja,Mind if you teach me the art of that Blade you wield?" ,Raiden just smiled "Yeah sure,its called a HF blade" ,they talked as they went down the hall.

A/N :Yeah I know thd fight is greatly one sided,but it was just random ideal that camd into my head,you guys must play Metal Gear Rising Revengeance

Thanks for reading


End file.
